Harry Potter and the Daughter of Mystery
by Nina-of-the-Pheonix
Summary: The first in a series of works, this is the first and most introductory in the series. There is romance, drama, humor, and adventure, locked in with wonderful Harry Potter fan-ness. Enjoy!


DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter, Harry Potter characters and any other idea already included in the Harry Potter series are J.K. Rowling's territory and I am not claiming them in any way. Belle, Jo, and anything not already included in Harry Potter are the ideas of Nina Stone and no one else.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
All she could see was black. She couldn't see her hand in front of her face. She was alone....or so she thought. She reached up to touch the Light Star, which hung around her perfect white throat like the small source of pure magic it was. She heaved a sigh of relief. As long as she had that neclace, there was nothing to worry about. The Star lit up as she held it in her fist, still hanging on its simple silver chain. Illuminated in it's glow, she could see a little of the scene around her. It was a stone room, she could see, with black leather furniture and a cold looking fire place. As she stared at the fire place, it was suddeny ablaze, and it was all she could do not to let out a scream of terror. A ghastly looking boy, who was about her age, was lying on the stone flore, his silvery hair the exact same color as her own. Slowly portruding from under the hair was a pool of black cherry blood, growing ever larger. His milky skin was slashed and torn, with cuts and bruises on his face and arms. Standing over him, looking very afraid, was a skinny boy with untidy hair and glasses. As he looked up, she saw the fear in his brilliantly green eyes. "Belle!" He said, his voice quivering, "Belle, help, I swear I don't know how it happened, please, help him...Belle, Belle...." "BELLE! WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUM!" " WHO ARE YOU!? Huh, wha...?" said Belle. She woke with a start; she sat straight up in bed, her sparkly blue eyes wide as saucers. She realized that she had been dreaming, and that scared British boy wearing the wizarding robes had been her best friend, Harry. She looked around to see who had yelled at her. It was Ron. " Finally!" He said, looking exasperated and surprised. His red hair was as flaming as that of her own sister, Jo. She noticed that he, Harry and Hermione were all sitting around her bed in their pajamas. Hermione looked a shade worried. "Were you having a terrible dream?" she asked knowingly, her brow furrowed. "Uh...er...I mean, yeah," Belle answered, wondering how Hermione knew. Of course, Hermione knows everything, she thought to herself. "Yeah, you had this awful look on your face, like you were trying not to vomit," Ron said laughing. Belle started to laugh as well. " Oh,? Well how about when you sleep and you mutter 'Hermione, Hermione!' over and over?" Harry laughed hysterically as he said this, and Belle clapped his shoulder and laughed right along with him. Ron went red in the ears and Hermione turned a violent shade of scarlet. Belle was already happy as ever and she had only just woken up, but something about that dream nagged at the back of her mind; it had seemed so real. "C'mon, get dressed, we're going to meet Sirius in Hogsmeade," Hemione made a succesful try at changing the subject. Belle loved Sirius; he was the father she never had. "Okay," she said brightly. "Good bye, Harry and Ron. I'm going to dress now." "Aw," Harry and Ron stalked playfully away, in mock disapointment. Hermione sat on the bed and chatted with Belle as she picked out her favorite jeans. She missed American stores. She missed everything about America. But this place, Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade.....everything was so exciting. And her new friends were so wonderful...Harry, Ron and Hermione had welcomed her from the moment they saw her. She remembered when she transferred to Hogwarts last year, 5th year, and Jo had as well. She hadn't been told why she'd had to leave Salem University of Magic, but she didn't care. She and Jo had had to leave their sisters and brothers behind, but she still didn't care. She would see them again. She had been excited to see which house she'd be sorted into. She had gotten Gryffindor while Jo had gotten Slytherin. All the Gryffindors had cheered madly when that cute little hat called out her new house, especially Fred and George, the twins. They were Rons brothers, and they were hysterical. She loved all the Gryffindors dearly. But she still remembered the expression on one Slytherin boy's face when she walked across the room to the Gryffindor table...she had been unable to read it clearly, but it had seemed like...disapointment? "Belle, feel like coming to Earth? You've put your left shoe on your right foot!" Hermione's giggles snapped Belle back to reality. Laughing gently, she corrected her clothes, and she and Hermione set off down the spiral staircase to the common room, and from there, Belle, Hermione, Harry and Ron ventured out the portrait hole and off to Hogsmeade to find Harry's godfather. 


End file.
